


The Ultimate Gamble

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mastermind, Mastermind AU, No one actually dies but deaths are referenced, so I'm tagging for character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: A mastermind!Celeste au. It's just an idea I had, and have now written.





	

"Oh dear, it seems you've figured it out," a fog appeared, the robot disappearing and a girl taking its place, "I suppose I should've expected as much, considering the Ultimate Detective is still alive."

"You can drop the act, Celestia Ludenburg, or should I say Taeko Yasuhiro," Kyouko replied.

Taeko looked appalled, "Oh, so you figured that out, too." She sighed, "a shame, I was hoping to at least have my dignity."

"Oh, shut it! Why would you do this to us?" Junko roared.

Taeko smirked, "Why should I explain myself to you? You were just as responsible for your beloved sister's death as she was."

Junko scowled, her knuckles turning white from gripping the stand.

Taeko's smirk widened, "As I thought. Well, I suppose I shouldn't leave you in suspense," her expression changed to one of disinterest, "I was bored. I'm the Ultimate Gambler you know. I was tired of playing games I knew I would win, so I decided to increase the stakes a bit," she smiled, serenely, "I created the ultimate gamble, one the state of the world would be reliant on."

"You-you did this because you were fucking bored?" Leon yelled.

Taeko rolled her eyes, "Oh please, like you haven't done some deplorable things."

"At least no one died because of me!" He rebutted.

"You had a chance, you didn't take it."

He looked away, his face contorted with conflicting emotions.

Taeko smirked, "Well, shall we finish this? Have you figured it out? Have you figured out who killed Makoto Naegi?"

The remaining six looked between each other, Junko staring down at her stand, hands still curled around it. Chihiro looked as though he was about to cry, staring at the bloody x on Makoto's picture. Leon avoiding everyone's eyes, unsure what to say. Ishimaru was silent, still taking everything in. Sakura had her arms crossed, eyes closed in thought.

Finally, Kyoko broke the silence, "It's obvious isn't it? The culprit has to be you." She pointed at the suspect.

Taeko smiled, "What a wonderful game you've treated me to. Of course you are correct. However, shall you treat me to a simple card game?"

"What purpose will that serve? We have won have we not?" Sakura replied.

"Of course," Taeko waved her off, "this is simply for my amusement."

"Why-" Junko started before being cut off by Kyoko.

"Yes. I shall fulfill your last request," she stated.

Taeko smiled, "Thank you. Let's make a gamble. If I win, you get executed along with me. If you win, I will give you enough supplies to last a year outside."

"What? That's-" Ishimaru started, before being cut off.

"I agree to your terms," Kyoko replied.

Chihiro panicked, "W-what? But Kyoko we need you! Your the way we got out of this! I-I don't want to lose you, too!"

"I'm sure you would be fine without me," Kyoko smiled, "besides, there is no guarantee I'll lose."

"Wonderful," Taeko said, getting out a pack of cards. She shuffled them, before selecting one, "the game is simple. Just state which card is in my hand. Sakura, if you would look at it to ensure I don't cheat."

Sakura nodded, looking at the card, "I will confirm or deny your answer, Kirigiri."

Kyoko smiled, "The card your holding is-"

 

\----------

 

Six people stood in front of the, now open, door.

"Wow, Kyo! I can't believe you managed to guess that!" Junko said, shooting her a peace sign.

"Yes, it's hard to believe you could guess correctly with a one in fifty-two chance," Ishimaru affirmed, "nevertheless, I'm glad that you are still alive!"

Sakura nodded, "I must agree, it's nice to have you still with us."

Chihiro smiled, "I was really worried there, but you did it! We're free!"

Leon rolled his eyes, "Did you ever really doubt her? Now, c'mon let's get out of here!" He ran out of the school, everyone else close behind, until only Kyoko remained.

She looked back at the school, at the memories it brought, "I should thank you, Makoto, for sharing your luck with me." Kyoko smiled, "thank you. For everything." She turned around and calmly exited the building, the iron door shutting behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if anyone wants to turn this into like. a full blown thing please do! I'm working on big project or I'd probably do it myself. Oh, yeah! My tumblr is scienceknight if you wanna shoot ideas or whatever
> 
> Oh and happy 2017 everyone!! I hope it's good for you!


End file.
